


Fireproof

by LadySeara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Glina!Aomine, HyuuRiko dzieciate, Lekarz!Midorima, M/M, Przedszkolanka!Kuroko, Strażak!Kagami, ale znacie mnie - bedzie happy end, będzie trochę angstu, dużo fluffu i humoru, model!kise, planowany jest smut, wszyscy są dorośli
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeara/pseuds/LadySeara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nieoczekiwane zastępstwo za chorego kolegę zmienia życie Kagami'ego oraz Kuroko. Wzajemna fascynacja prowadzi do wybuchu pożaru, którego nikt nie jest w stanie ugasić. Co zrobią, kiedy ktoś zagrozi ich miłości? M dla kolejnych chapterów, publikowane również na ff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireproof

Zastanawiał się, co tak właściwie tutaj robił. Branie zastępstwa za chorego kolegę nie było niczym nowym, w końcu strażacy są od tego, by pomagać ludziom. Ale dzisiaj nie miał dodatkowego dyżuru w remizie, nie musiał czekać na dzwonek, wzywający ich do akcji. Dzisiaj, mimo tego, że nie miał na sobie ani munduru, ani skafandra ochronnego (którego nienawidził), pocił się jeszcze bardziej, aniżeli w całym wyposażeniu. Cieszył się, że czarny t-shirt, z logo Straży Pożarnej i nazwą jednostki, zamaskuje zdradzieckie plamy.  
Kagami Taiga po raz pierwszy miał być gwiazdą „Dnia z Kimś Ważnym” w Miejskim Przedszkolu numer 3. Dobrze wiedział, gdzie to jest, gdyż tutaj uczyło się dziecko jego sąsiadów. Mały Tora pozytywnie wypowiadał się o swoim nauczycielu i Kagami’ego zastanawiało się, kim jest mężczyzna, który podjął się pracy w takim miejscu. Dzieci były przerażające, drobne, delikatne i małe, takie podatne na krzywdę. Równie przerażające były kolorowe rysunki i kwiaty, którymi ozdobiony był korytarz.  
-Jest pan tatusiem któregoś z naszych podopiecznych? – zapytała starsza, siwowłosa kobiet, widząc, jak bardzo Kagami jest zagubiony.  
-Och? Co? Nie, nie – zaprzeczył szybko, wymachując lekko rękoma. Lewą potrącił wazonik na szafce, ale zdołał go złapać, nim ten upadł na ziemię. Właśnie o to chodziło! Tutaj wszystko było takie małe i drobne, przez co czuł się jak słoń w składzie porcelany. –Jestem strażakiem.  
-Mitobe-san? – kobieta lekko przechyliła głowę.  
-Nie, nie – znów zaprzeczył, tym razem jednak nie machał rękoma tylko podrapał się nerwowo w kark. –Mitobe jest chory, poproszono mnie, żebym go zastąpił. Nazywam się Kagami. Kagami Taiga.  
-Och, rozumiem! Dziękuję, że zgodził się pan przyjść! Proszę, niech pan wejdzie do sekretariatu, zaraz zrobię panu kawy lub herbaty, Kagami-san – starsza pani lekko się skłoniła, dłonią pokazując mu kierunek.  
Sekretariat również nie był wielki. Było to małe pomieszczenie, z jednym biurkiem i dużą szafką, którą dzieci ozdobiły rysunkami i odbitymi małymi dłońmi. Radio cicho grało, a wiatraczek sprawiał, że mimo małego metrażu, było tutaj całkiem przytulnie i chłodno.  
-Herbaty, kawy?  
-Poproszę herbatę, dziękuję – rozejrzał się dyskretnie dookoła, po czym, korzystając z nieuwagi starszej kobiety, lekko sprawdził, czy krzesło się pod nim nie zapadnie, nim na nim usiadł.  
-Proszę, tutaj jest cukier – podała mu cukierniczkę. –Zostawię pana na chwilkę i zawołam Kuroko-sensei’a, to jego grupie będzie pan dzisiaj opowiadał o swojej pracy.  
-Kuroko-sensei – powtórzył cicho Kagami, zastanawiając się, czy to nazwisko będzie pasowało do drobnej i uśmiechniętej przedszkolanki. Zabawne byłoby, gdyby takie nazwisko nosiła stara, pomarszczona ropucha, która terroryzowała dzieci i nie dawała im podwieczorku.  
Kagami zaśmiał się cicho i sięgnął po herbatę. Była naprawdę dobra i orzeźwiająca, co stanowiło cud w takiej temperaturze, jaka panowała na dworze. Aczkolwiek ciepło nie było dla Kagami’ego niczym nowym ani niecodziennym. Było częścią jego pracy, znosił to z cierpliwością. Wolał jednak gorąco aniżeli płomienie.  
Kiedy kobieta długo nie wracała, Kagami wstał i zaczął się przechadzać po pomieszczeniu, żałując, że jest takie małe. Ledwo mógł tutaj wyprostować swoje długie nogi. Z ciekawością zerknął na stos papierów na biurku, kiedy ktoś za jego plecami chrząknął dyskretnie.  
-To nieładnie czytać nie swoje papiery, Kagami-san – oznajmił cichy głos, a mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymał się od głośnego wrzaśnięcia. Mógłby przysiąc, że jest sam w sekretariacie!  
Obrócił się powoli, czując, jak koszulka przylega mu do mokrych pleców. Tuż przed nim stał drobny, niewysoki chłopiec, który na oko mógł chodzić do liceum. Miał jasne, błękitne włosy i tego samego koloru oczy. Tym, co zaskoczyło Kagami’ego, był fartuszek z naszytym na piersi nazwiskiem.  
-Zgaduję iż… Kuroko-sensei, tak? – mruknął.  
-We własnej osobie. Ale pan to nie Mitobe-san, z którym wcześniej rozmawiałem i z którym byłem umówiony na spotkanie – Kuroko lekko przechylił głowę.  
-Mitobe złapał grypę. Jego… - Kagami przełknął słowo „partner” i chrząknął – Zostałem poproszony o zastępstwo. Zapewniam pana, że równie dobrze znam się na swoim zawodzie, Kuroko-sensei – dodał z oburzeniem.  
-Nie chciałem pana urazić, Kagami-san – Kuroko lekko pokręcił głową. –Po prostu Mitobe-san wyglądał bardziej… przyjaźnie.  
-Też jestem bardzo przyjazny!  
-Dobrze, wierzę panu na słowo, Kagami-san – nauczyciel skłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem. –Proszę jednak, by uważał pan na gesty, słowa i ton głosu. To grupa pięciolatków, są bardzo wrażliwi na takie rzeczy.  
-Spoko – burknął Kagami. –Pięciolatki…tyle ma syn moich sąsiadów. Nie zjadłem go jeszcze na śniadanie. Ani jego ani tego ich irytującego kota.  
-Zapewne to bardzo ciekawi ludzie – odparł grzecznie Kuroko. –Jeśli jest pan gotowy, zapraszam do sali.  
Kagami szedł za Kuroko korytarzem, zastanawiając się, jak takie dziecko mogło wychowywać i uczyć inne dzieci. Jeszcze trochę i jego podopieczni go przerosną! Nie mógł jednak ukryć tego, iż podobało mu się drobne ciało pana przedszkolanka. Miał wąskie ramiona, szczupłą talię i lekko zaokrąglone biodra, którymi nieświadomie powoli poruszał, kiedy szedł. Kiedy Kagami złapał się na tym, że gapi się i myśli o tyłku nauczyciela przedszkolaków, uznał, że coś z nim nie tak i odwrócił wzrok, lekko się rumieniąc. Kuroko posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział. Odezwał się dopiero wtedy, kiedy weszli do sali, w której siedziała grupa pięciolatków. Dzieciaki wbiły spojrzenie w Kagami’ego, a ten poczuł, że robi mu się lekko niedobrze.  
-To jest Kagami-san. Przywitajcie się – polecił łagodnie Kuroko.  
-Dzień dobry, Kagami-san! – zawołały dzieci chórem, wstając. Sięgały mu może do kolan, co dodatkowo zaniepokoiło Kagami’ego. W dodatku wszystkie krzesła w sali były malutkie, dostosowane do dzieci. Nie musiał na nim siadać, żeby wiedzieć, iż zarwą się pod nim niemal natychmiast.  
-Wujek Kagami! – wyrwało się jednemu dziecku, a mężczyzna poczuł ulgę, widząc wśród maluchów znajomą twarz.  
-Cześć, Tora – pomachał mu lekko. Dzieci obróciły się, by spojrzeć na kolegę (który w ich oczach właśnie urósł do rangi bohatera, gdyż znał ważnego gościa!), a czarnowłosy chłopiec poprawił nerwowo okulary.  
-Zakładam, że Hyuuga-kun to syn pana sąsiadów – oznajmił Kuroko, który znów bezszelestnie zjawił się u jego boku. Tym razem jednak, Kagami nie wydarł się głośno, tylko lekko wzdrygnął.  
-Taaak. Jaki ten świat mały – Kagami był jednak z tego powodu zadowolony. –Gdzie znajdę krzesło dla siebie?  
-Krzesło? – Kuroko znów przechylił lekko głowę, a strażak uznał, że gest ten bywa uroczy, ale trochę irytujący. –Wszyscy siądziemy na dywanie. Czy to panu nie pasuje, Kagami-kun?  
-Nie, jest jak najbardziej okej.  
W końcu zasiedli w półokręgu, dzięki któremu wszystkie dzieci doskonale go widziały. Kagami przejmował się jednak bardziej tym, że za chwilę musi opowiedzieć o swojej pracy. Co mógł, a czego nie powinien mówić takim dzieciaczkom? Wiedział, że ojciec Tory puszcza mu filmy wojenne i dużo opowiada o historii i samurajach, ale co z resztą? Dziewczynki wyglądały tak, jak gdyby całym ich światem były kolejne odcinki kolorowych bajek, a chłopcy (w tym jeden ubrany w koszulkę ze Spider-Manem) wpatrywali się w niego niczym w nowego guru. Co mogli wiedzieć o gryzącym dymie, palącym żarze, śmierci i rozpaczy?  
-Kagami-san? – Kuroko chrząknął dyskretnie. –Czekamy.  
-A, no tak. Jasne. Cześć – powiedział jeszcze raz, odruchowo lekko opuszczając głowę. –Nazywam się Kagami Taiga i od kilku lat jestem strażakiem. Najpierw pracowałem w OSP, to jest w Ochotniczej Straży Pożarnej – wyjaśnił, widząc, że dzieci nie rozumieją tego skrótu. –Mogą tam pracować ludzie do osiemnastego roku życia. Zajmujemy się wtedy głównie profilaktyką i pierwszą pomocą.  
-A wy doskonale wiecie, jak udzielić pierwszej pomocy, prawda? – wtrącił cicho Kuroko. –Megumi-chan?  
-Kiedy widzę, że gdzieś jest dym, dzwonię pod 119 – wyrecytowała dziewczynka z dwoma warkoczykami. –Przedstawiam się i podaję adres lub chala…charakterystyczne cechy miejsca, w którym jestem. I mówię, co się stało.  
-Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił ją Kuroko. –Akira-chan, a co robimy, kiedy ktoś zasłabnie?  
-Również dzwonię pod 119! I mówię, co się stało i gdzie.  
-Świetnie – Kuroko lekko pogłaskał ją po włosach. –Fukuyama-kun, a kiedy potrzebujesz pomocy pana policjanta?  
-Wtedy muszę zadzwonić pod 110!  
-Jestem z was dumny – oznajmił Kuroko, po czym spojrzał na Kagami’ego. –Od miesiąca zajmujemy się uczeniem dzieci, co robić w nagłych wypadkach.  
-Och, to bardzo ważne – zgodził się Kagami, chociaż zrobił to tylko dlatego, że zarówno Kuroko, jak i dzieci mieli poważne miny. –Ale pamiętacie, że nie wolno tego robić dla żartu, prawda?  
-Tak, Kagami-san! – zawołały chórkiem.  
A strażak miał wrażenie, że Kuroko-sensei zawołał razem z nimi, chociaż jego usta nie otwarły się nawet na chwilę.  
-Proszę, niech pan kontynuuje – zachęcił go.  
-Tak. Taaak.. – podrapał się w kark. –Bycie strażakiem jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Musimy być w dobrej formie, bo często narażamy własne życie, żeby ratować kogoś innego.  
-Pana dziewczyna się nie boi? – jedna z dziewczynek przysunęła się bliżej, niemal dotykając rączką jego kolana.  
-Nie mam dziewczyny – bąknął, czerwieniąc się. –Pracujemy czasem po dwanaście godzin dziennie. Musimy pamiętać o tym, żeby dbać o nasz sprzęt, bo od niego zależy, czy wyjdziemy cało z misji czy nie – mówiąc to, sięgnął do swojego plecaka i wyjął kilka gadżetów, które wcześniej naszykował Mitobe. Podał je dzieciom, które zaczęły je podawać sobie nawzajem, z ciekawością oglądając. –Oczywiście, nie gasimy tylko pożarów, chociaż to one są najgroźniejsze. Pomagamy również w czasie wypadków samochodowych, często również oczyszczamy miejsca skażone chemikaliami lub pomagamy na wysokościach.  
-Nie boi się pan? – zapytał jeden z chłopców.  
-Boję – powiedział po chwili Kagami. –Ogromnie się boję, nie tylko o siebie, ale też o swoich kolegów – przyznał. –Ale wtedy mówię sobie, że jeśli nie ja, jeśli nie my, to kto to zrobi? Poza tym, w czasie akcji nie mamy czasu na strach. Tam liczy się każda sekunda.  
-Był pan kiedyś ranny, Kagami-san?  
-Megumi-chan, takie pytania…  
-Nie, spokojnie – Kagami lekko machnął ręką. –Byłem. Leżałem w szpitalu dwa miesiące po tym, jak spadł na mnie fragment stropu.  
-A ja go wtedy odwiedzałem! – wyrwało się Torze, który radośnie niemal wskoczył na kolana Kagami’ego. Mężczyzna przytulił chłopca lekko.  
-Tak. Dzięki Torze nie było tak nudno – westchnął, wspominając, jak chłopiec wprawiał cały oddział w życie, a jego rodzice próbowali nad nim zapanować.  
-I nie bał się pan wracać do pracy?  
-Nie. Tęskniłem za nią – zdradził.  
Potem dalej kontynuował swoją opowieść. Mówił o szkoleniu, jakie przeszedł, pokazywał dzieciom, jak niesie się rannych (a że im się to spodobało, musiał tak przenieść wszystkie dzieciaki) a także powiedział kilka słów o rozcinaniu aut. Obiecał im również, że gdyby chcieli kiedyś zwiedzić remizę, osobiście ich po niej oprowadzi. Widząc, że dzieci są zadowolone, dyskretnie odetchnął z ulgą. O to chodziło. Świetnie sobie poradził, Mitobe powinien być zadowolony.  
-Kagami-san, Kagami-san! – dziewczynka z aparatem na zębach uniosła dłoń. –Jest jeszcze jedna osoba, której pan nie przeniósł!  
-Tak? Kto? – Kagami lekko potarł brodę.  
-Kuroko-sensei!  
Mężczyzna zamarł i spojrzał na wychowawcę, który miał nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy. Wyglądał tak, jak gdyby zrobiło mu się niedobrze. A Kagami zauważył w tym okazję do małej zemsty.  
-Myślę, że to nie jest konieczne, kochanie – oznajmił. –Kagami-san nie musi…  
-Jak wszyscy, to wszyscy – zawołał wesoło Kagami i wstał. –Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że pan również jest ranny w wyniku wypadku, Kuroko-sensei. A ja muszę uratować pana życie, ażeby te świetne dzieciaki nie zostały bez swojego ulubionego nauczyciela – puścił dzieciom oczko, a kilkoro z nich zachichotało lekko.  
Bez ostrzeżenia podszedł do Kuroko i uniósł go, bez trudu przerzucając sobie przez ramię. Był niemal tak lekki, jak dziecko, co wcale go nie zaskoczyło. Nie zdziwiło go również to, że Kuroko nie wyrywał się ani nie piszczał. Zazwyczaj ofiary, które niósł Kagami, były nieprzytomne, więc mógł uznać, że Kuroko „wczuł się w rolę”. Trochę jednak żałował swojej gwałtowności; przez to, że nauczyciel znalazł się tak blisko, czuł wyraźnie, jak ten lekko pachnie szamponem i delikatnym mydłem. Zapach był łagodny i przyjemny, co niesamowicie mu się spodobało.  
-Myślę, że może mnie pan już postawić, Kagami-san – stęknął Kuroko.  
-O? Och, no tak, oczywiście.  
Ostrożnie odstawił Kuroko na ziemię, a ten z lekkim oburzeniem otrzepał swój fartuszek, po czym spojrzał na niego, już spokojny.  
-Dziękujemy za tę cenną lekcję, Kagami-san. Pozwoli pan, że pana odprowadzę. Dzieci, waszym zadaniem będzie teraz zilustrowanie pracy pana strażaka. Najlepszy rysunek…  
-…zawiśnie w naszej remizie – powiedział nagle Kagami. Nie wiedział, skąd przyszło mu to do głowy. Może był to pretekst do tego, by znów spotkać się z Kuroko? 

 

-To była bardzo miła propozycja z pana strony, Kagami-san. Dzieci będą się cieszyć, jeśli pozwoli im pan zwiedzić remizę – oznajmił Kuroko, gdy wraz z Kagamim stali już na dziedzińcu przedszkola. Letnie promienie słońca trochę oślepiały, więc Kagami przyłożył rękę do czoła, osłaniając oczy.  
-Chętnie oprowadzę was po jednostce. Wystarczy tylko, że pan do mnie zadzwoni, Kuroko-sensei.  
-Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się lekko. –Ale wpierw muszę jeszcze znaleźć policjanta, który zgodzi się przyjść na lekcję. Ten, z którym dotychczas pracowaliśmy, przeszedł niestety na emeryturę.  
-Och. Jeśli pan pozwoli… znam jednego glinę, który ma niewiele ciekawego do roboty po pracy, więc mogę go z panem skontaktować – powiedział, w wyobraźni widząc wkurzonego Aomine, który będzie musiał zrezygnować z wolnego popołudnia na rzecz lekcji w przedszkolu.  
-Naprawdę? Jak ja się panu odwdzięczę, Kagami-san – Kuroko spojrzał na niego tak niewinnie i słodko, że aż zaschło mu w ustach. Ten mały demon dobrze wiedział, co robi!  
-To proste – on również doskonale wiedział, jak grać w tę grę. –Umówi się pan ze mną na drinka, Kuroko-sensei.


End file.
